<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smitten by SoobinieIsLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352471">Smitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife'>SoobinieIsLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun has a big problem.</p><p>Actually, a MAJOR problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first Yeonbin fic so I hope you enjoy it! I have a longer fic coming out soon for them so until then please enjoy this oneshot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choi Yeonjun had a little problem. </p><p>Actually a big problem.</p><p>A MAJOR PROBLEM.</p><p>See Yeonjun was one of the 5 members of TOMORROW X TOGETHER, the new rookie group from BigHit that was the same company housing BTS. He was the oldest in the group yes, but according to his other members he acted like he was the youngest most of the time. He loved messing around with most of his fellow members and having fun with them. In particular, a certain tall, adorable bunny.</p><p>Choi Soobin.</p><p>Soobin was the second oldest in the group and their very trustworthy leader. He was kind, adorable, shy, and despite being the tallest in the group, he managed to act like he was the smallest and most precious thing in the universe. Everyone loved to tease him the most, as his awkward self was an easy target. But despite the teasing, they all looked up to him. Even though Yeonjun was the older than him, he also very much looked up to Soobin.</p><p>When they had first met as trainees, Soobin had just come across as the shyest and most awkward person he had yet to meet. Back then he probably would've thought that there was slim possibility of him taking on the leadership role of any group. But after getting to know him and getting closer, it was very obvious to him that Soobin was actually the perfect leader for them. He was shy, yes, but also caring and determined to make sure everyone was comfortable and in good spirits. Whenever they had concerns or troubles, Soobin was always there to help them through it. He was also very hardworking and pushed himself and the others to improve and grow in their performances.</p><p>Soobin was also the epitome of adorableness, which is why Yeonjun loved teasing him so much. Soobin's smile could literally cure any disease with his killer dimples and puffy cheeks. So making him laugh at least once everyday was always a must. And when he got shy and embarrassed after doing something cringey, his face would turn red and he would always hide behind his hands or another member.</p><p>Now when it came to his favorite way of teasing their adorable leader, it was a little different than the others. Taehyun usually held off on teasing, and that was either because he was the most mature in the group or just always got beat by everyone else first. Kai knew he was Soobin's baby so he used that to his advantage, often dismissing Soobin's praises or rubbing his belly. And Beongmyu just liked to get on Soobin's nerves most of the time. But Yeonjun, he used a more...flirty way of teasing.</p><p>He knew the best way to have Soobin get flustered was to throw a kiss in his direction or attempt any cheesy pick up lines on him. Every time he did, Soobin would slip away in embarrassment or make cute little noises in surprise and confusion. It easily amused him to no end and going into it, it was nothing but innocent teasing. After a while of being debuted, Soobin gradually grew used to his unique way of teasing and sometimes even took the teasing into his own hands. And if they weren't teasing each other, they were usually cuddling or touching in any way. Especially after they had grown closer during their first promotions as a group.</p><p>It was innocent. It was supposed to stay innocent. But here's where Yeonjun's major problem began.</p><p>He sat in the practice room, his fellow members in different areas doing their own thing. Whether it was practicing choreo or taking selfies. They had just finished their first VLive since their recent comeback had come out. It was mostly just them messing around and chitchatting about the album with their fans. Kai had done his normal, over-the-top screaming laugh. Taehyun had been sitting in the back mostly just staring at the camera and observing his friends being crackheads. Beogmyu had been talking about his visuals and using every opportunity to speak in English. And him and Soobin had been pretty much all over each other giving Beogmyu disgusted looks as he kept complimenting himself. </p><p>That's usually how their VLives went. And normally Yeonjun would enjoy touching Soobin's dimples and ears as he leaned on top of him. Normally, he wouldn't second guess trying to kiss him or whispering cheesy lines in his ear. Normally, he would be able to focus on the other members or their fan's comments every once in a while when his eyes were able to leave Soobin's existence in his arms.</p><p>But, he had come to realize very recently that it was getting harder and harder not to direct all of his attention and thoughts on the younger giant. </p><p>When Soobin was close or snuggling up to him, his heart would start beating fast and his hands would get sweaty. He would beg the universe for Soobin to scoot away before he noticed these things, but at the same time wish he would come closer and never leave his side. He always knew Soobin had the cutest dimples and smile, but now he would also be completely taken by the way his eyes would turn into crescent moons when he laughed or smile. How he always seemed to be moving his hair out of his eyes with his big but gentle hands. How he would always try and rest his head on Yeonjun's chest when he wasn't talking or cringing at another member. How he was just always the most precious person ever and how Yeonjun thought that his smile needed to be protected at all costs.</p><p>These were the thoughts that were taking up his head on a daily basis. It was unhealthy really how much time he spent in a day thinking about Soobin and his inability to not be adorable as hell in everything he did.</p><p>This was his major problem. The fact that he was completely smitten and in love with everything that was Choi Soobin.</p><p>He heaved out a sigh and laid flat out on the floor. Resting his arm over his eyes so no light could reach his closed eyelids. Being aware of his feelings stressed him out. And the fact that with this comeback came some of best outfits Soobin had ever worn didn't help at all. In fact, he's pretty sure he realized his feelings were beyond pure when Soobin arrived the first day of shooting in his version of their white outfits for the dance scenes. And don't get him started when he first saw Soobin doing his "Who's a liar" move. That shit was deadly. Absolutely deadly.</p><p>This comeback made him see a side of Soobin he never knew about. Soobin himself said he had to up his sexy side for this promotion and he sure wasn't kidding. Yeonjun practically drueled whenever he watched Soobin practicing his facial expressions for their live performances. He didn't know how any of their fans would be able to survive this. He was barely hanging on himself.</p><p>He sighed again. He was in really deep shit now. He didn't know how he was going to be able to act normal around Soobin anymore. Because his normal was flirting with him every chance he got, and now that he was aware of his feelings, how was he supposed to do that? The obvious answer was to reduce the way he acted with him to barely any flirting or touching. But damn was that going to be hard when thats all he wanted to do to the adorable boy. </p><p>"Why are you sighing so much hyung?" </p><p>Yeonjun jumped slightly at the sudden voice hovering above his head. He quickly moved his arm off his eyes and looked wide-eyed at the big brown eyes staring back at him.</p><p>"Uhh...just frustrated about a dance move I can't seem to get right." He lied through his teeth. Like he could say what was really bothering him was the very person looking right into his eyes.</p><p>Soobin huffed in a teasing way and said, "You not getting a move right? C'mon I know that's not the reason you're sighing. You were the first one to perfect this dance in the first place." He smiled warily, but Yeonjun could see that Soobin was more worried than anything. He felt bad for lying and causing this worry, but what else was he supposed to do?</p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes and scooted over to Yeonjun's side. He crossed his arms and gave him a stern look, a sign that Soobin was going to let his leader side take over.</p><p>"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it but you do know you can tell me anything right? Whatever is bothering you, I can listen to it and help you."</p><p>Yeonjun sighed to himself and gave Soobin a look of endearment. If this boy wasn't the warmest person ever. It broke his heart to even think of lying to this wonderful human.</p><p>"I know. I know that more than anyone, so believe me when I say that's truly it." Yeonjun scooted himself over to Soobin's side and latched himself onto his arm, looking up at him with his biggest puppy eyes.</p><p>"Soobin-ahhh, don't look so stern! Your dimples might disappear if you don't smile soon."</p><p>Soobin's face noticeably grew red with embarrassment as he scoffed and lightly tried to shake Yeonjun's hold of his arm. After a couple second's the younger caved and a sweet smile blossomed onto his face, revealing the dimples everyone loved so much.</p><p>"Jeez hyung aren't you supposed to be older than me? I feel like I'm the oldest when it comes to you sometimes."</p><p>Yeonjun couldn't help but smile himself seeing Soobin try and act stern again. The way he obviously couldn't hold back his smile made his heart ache, hoping every time he tried to erase it the smile would come back. And each time it did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yeonjun flopped down onto his bed, exhausted from their practice for tomorrow's live performance. But not only was he tired from that, he was also tired from trying to refrain from flirting or getting anywhere near Soobin today. After Soobin almost got onto him, he tried his best to lessen the amount of closeness between them, much to no avail.</p><p>It wasn't until he actively tried that he realized just how hard it was to not put himself next to Soobin every chance he got. It was tedious honestly because every time he be sure he'd stop, he'd be right back at it within a couple minutes. Who knew resisting Soobin's cute self was going to be as hard as it was. </p><p>He kicked his legs up and let out a groan. If it was gonna be like this he would've rather stayed ignorant of his feelings forever. At least then he would have the freedom to embrace Soobin all he wanted without a care in the world. He would've been able to fake air kiss him without his heart almost popping out of his chest. </p><p>Speaking of his heart almost popping out of his chest, it did just that when he heard a sudden knock on the door to his room. He shot up off his bed and mopped over to the door, already knowing it had to be one of the other members. He thought it was most likely going to be Beogmyu wanting to come over and play some video games or rummage through his fridge.</p><p>Which is why he was surprised when he opened the door to Soobin's beaming face, a bag that was full of snacks in his hand.</p><p>"Hey I brought some snacks for us to eat together if you're up to it." Soobin said as he brought the bag up to Yeonjun's line of sight.</p><p>He bit his bottom lip and sucked it in, something he did when he was nervous. Inviting Soobin into his room right now probably wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want to be rude and the snacks<em> did</em> look really tempting. He nodded slowly but surely and stepped aside to let the younger boy walk in. Soobin hummed happily and walked inside, placing the bag of goodies on Yeonjun's dining table when he reached it.</p><p>Yeonjun closed the door and tried to act as normal as possible as he started picking out the snacks that looked the best. He felt a bit awkward as Soobin stared at him waiting for him to be done picking out his snacks. His heart felt like it was practically inside his throat.</p><p>Once he finally was done, Soobin enthusiastically searched through the bag himself. Yeonjun wasn't surprised as he began pulling all the bakery items out. He had made sure to leave a lot of those for Soobin as he knew those were the snacks he cared about the most. He couldn't help but smile at the way Soobin's face lit up each time he drew out what he wanted. It was so fucking adorable it made him want to squeal.</p><p>He sighed internally at himself. Even Soobin doing simple things almost drove him over the edge. How the hell was he going to survive hanging out with him tonight?!</p><p>"Hyung do you want to play some games while we eat or watch a movie?"</p><p>Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts and took a couple seconds to respond to his question. He knew playing a game was best as then he wouldn't risk not being able to pay attention to the movie because of Soobin's presence in his room. Playing a game would let him be distracted enough to not make him want to spend the next couple hours holding Soobin in his arms as they comfortably watched a TV screen.</p><p>"We can play a game! I got a new one recently I've been wanting to try out but haven't been able to because its multiplayer. Beogmyu said he would play it with me but every time I suggest it he wants to play something else."</p><p>Soobin nodded excitedly and plopped down on the couch, waiting for Yeonjun to start up the game. Meanwhile he started unwrapping all his treats and started happily munching on them. Yeonjun just about squealed again seeing Soobin filling up his puffy cheeks with bread. He could even make eating look absolutely adorable.</p><hr/><p>It had been about 2 hours since they started playing. They had both already finished all the snacks and were both having fun, even though Soobin was losing the entire time. Both of them were on the floor, Soobin leaning up against the couch and Yeonjun sitting closer to the TV screen a good distance away from the younger. Yeonjun knew he made the right call playing a game as he rarely had been distracted by his feelings within the last couple of hours. But as their gaming mood came to a end, his feelings started bubbling back up to the top.</p><p>Soobin, having been defeated again, had thrown his head back to rest on the couch. Yeonjun couldn't help but stare at Soobin's exposed neck as it followed his rising and falling chest in heaves of frustration. He almost hit himself in the head when thoughts of laying kisses on that exposed neck popped into his mind. He quickly looked away and shook his head at himself. He felt bad for having these kind of thoughts, knowing Soobin was blissfully unaware of his dirty mind. He sighed, a little louder than he had meant to, and put his controller down onto the floor.</p><p>"You know I came over for another reason tonight." He heard Soobin say in a almost mumbled voice.</p><p>Yeonjun whipped his head around in curiosity. "What other reason?"</p><p>Soobin brought his head back up to look at Yeonjun, but after a couple seconds shifted his gaze to the floor. Yeonjun knew Soobin usually did this when he was nervous or uncomfortable, staring at the floor awkwardly. </p><p>"What's wrong Soobin-ah?" Yeonjun was quite curious what he could be nervous about after acting so normal for the past 2 hours.</p><p>"It's about earlier today."</p><p>Yeonjun at that bit his lip nervously. He should've known Soobin wouldn't have left it alone after he had been acting so suspicious and clearly lying about why he was frustrated. Soobin always worried about his fellow members and it was almost impossible it seemed for him to ignore any signs that the others were going through something. It was a good trait of his but right now it was more so biting Yeonjun in the butt.</p><p>Soobin looked back up at him, the excitement that were in his eyes no longer visible as he took on a more serious and worried expression. It made Yeonjun's heart ache to see him looking like that, especially knowing it was his fault for putting that look on his face.</p><p>"Look I know you were lying earlier about what was bothering you. I left it alone because we were with the others and maybe you didn't want them to know. But whatever's been actually bothering you, I want you to tell me so I can help or give you some advice even." </p><p>Soobin wisibly gulped and shuffled forward until he was directly in front of Yeonjun, grabbing his hand gently. Yeonjun himself felt like he was gonna explode having Soobin so up close and holding onto his hand. It was insane how gentle Soobin was holding it even though his hands were twice the size of his own. He could feel sweat start to trickle down his head as he couldn't escape the worried gaze of those brown eyes that he adored.</p><p>"I know I'm younger than you, but I want you to know that no matter what I am here for you and you can tell me anything. I'll do my best to help you I promise, no matter what it is." As he said this his hand tightened in a comforting way on Yeonjun's.</p><p>Yeonjun couldn't help but groan out loud at this. He just couldn't fathom how amazing and caring of a person Soobin was. The guilt was starting to eat at his heart seeing how willing and determined Soobin was to help him with his troubles. He wished more than anything he could just tell him the truth but the fear of ruining their friendship and the group couldn't leave the back of his head.</p><p>Soobin's lips thinned into a straight line at the sound of Yeonjun's groan and the look of frustration that was clearly on his face. He reluctantly released Yeonjun's hand and scooted back a little.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy or making you uncomfortable. If you really don't want to talk about it, it's completely fine."</p><p>Yeonjun looked up at Soobin's dejected face. It was really killing him inside to tell the truth, and for a split second he almost let it fall out of his mouth. But he quickly stopped himself before it did. He didn't want Soobin's dejected expression to turn into one of discomfort if he were to know why he was really troubled.</p><p>Soobin suddenly turned his body around to face the couch. Yeonjun watched as he did so, thinking the younger would've stood up but never did. Soobin just continued to sit like that for a good few seconds, Yeonjun thinking that he was possibly pouting.</p><p>"I also wanted to talk to you about something that's been bothering me lately."</p><p>Yeonjun's eyes widened in surprise. Soobin wasn't ever one to take the initiative to talk about his own troubles, usually the other members having to be the pushy ones when it came to him. The thing with Soobin is he always wanted to be there for his friends but when it came to him having concerns or going through something, he more so felt like a burden or that he had to keep it to himself. It was one of the things that Soobin thought made a good leader, like sharing his own issues would make him a unreliable one.</p><p>Yeonjun almost didn't know how to respond as this was the first time Soobin would be willingly sharing something that was bothering him. But if Soobin was trusting him with whatever it was, he had to listen to him wholeheartedly. He even felt a little honored that Soobin was going to share with him.</p><p>He crossed his legs and willed himself to speak, "Yeah what is it? I'm listening."</p><p>Soobin sat still for what felt like forever. Yeonjun was practically holding his breath waiting for Soobin to tell him what was wrong. And at this moment he felt how Soobin must've felt knowing something was wrong but not being told what. His guilt grew even more at Soobin trusting him with his problem but himself not telling the truth. At this point he felt like the guilt was gonna kill him. That's why he didn't have enough time to think before he opened his big mouth.</p><p>"You're the problem."</p><p>Soobin whipped himself around at Yeonjun's words with a look of utter shock. Yeonjun gasped once he realized what he had blurted out.</p><p>He watched as Soobin's shocked face turned into one of a mix between hurt and confusion. He frantically grabbed onto Soobin's arms and practically yelled, "That's not how I meant to say it! I don't have a problem with you, it's...more like...I have a problem about you..?"</p><p>Soobin's eyebrows furrowed in now just complete confusion. Yeonjun also noted that his face was turning completely red and he could feel the same happening to his own when he realized now he <em>had</em> to tell the truth. There was no escaping it now, and he had to be careful on how he revealed it too in hopes of not screwing things up more than they already were.</p><p>"Look I was absolutely NOT gonna tell you but now I feel bad that you're gonna trust me with your problems and I couldn't even do the same to you. And by the end of this you're gonna wish I didn't say anything at all. But I'm gonna say it because at this point its going to drive me insane."</p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of one of Yeonjun's hands that was wrapped around his arm. "See I knew something was up with you. It can't be that bad honestly you're probably blowing it up in your head more than you need to."</p><p>Yeonjun shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. His throat felt like it was closing up and he could feel his heart going a mile a minute. Never had he been this nervous since years ago when he first became a trainee. </p><p>"The truth is........I like you. And...not as a friend..not as a mentor...but like....I like you like you."</p><p>He thought the silence that followed was going to kill him. He didn't even dare to open his eyes and see how Soobin was looking at him. He was actually surprised that Soobin was still holding his hand after this confession. He thought he would've shuffled away immediately after.</p><p>It felt like hours had passed before he brought up the courage to open one of his eyes ever so slowly. And the face that was looking back at him was one he hadn't expected.</p><p>Soobin's face was red. Very very red. More red than he had ever seen it. And he honestly looked like he was gonna pass out from the way his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, any other day he would've laughed his ass off at the way Soobin looked right now. And frankly, he almost did just now. </p><p>Soobin opened his mouth a couple times as if he was about to respond but nothing came out. He just kept looking at him with that insane look on his face as if he was going to explode any second. Yeonjun waved his hands in front of his eyes hoping to snap him out of his bewilderment, most of his previous nerves completely gone because of this unexpected reaction to his love confession.</p><p>"Ummm, Soobin-ah are you okay?"</p><p>Soobin blinked wildly and nodded slowly. He pressed his lips together and looked down at the floor, clearly trying to look for a response. He seemed to finally find as he looked, not directly at Yeonjun, but above his head so he could avoid eye contact and said, "That's...what I was gonna say."</p><p>Yeonjun licked his bottom lip at the response he also didn't expect. Soobin....liked him back?</p><p>"I've liked you before we even debuted hyung." He confessed.</p><p>It was now Yeonjun's turn to look absolutely dumbfounded. </p><p>Soobin huffed a sigh and finally looked at Yeonjun directly. His face was still red as can be but he had relaxed his eyes and looked straightforwardly at Yeonjun. It almost looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>After a few minutes of just looking at each other, Yeonjun couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he flopped onto the ground in relief. "Jeez if I knew that I wouldn't have had to worry so much all this time. I should've confessed sooner if you've liked me for so long!"</p><p>He heard Soobin's signature nervous giggle, a sound he very much loved. He sat back up and practically threw himself on Soobin, knocking them both over onto the ground. Soobin made a disgruntled noise at the sudden weight and being pushed over. He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun and giggled again. "Yeah you should have."</p><p>Yeonjun let his smile grow bigger as he he looked into Soobin's eyes, taking in how beautifully brown they were. It made him question if brown should be his favorite color from now on. It was tempting to say the least.</p><p>He stroked Soobin's face gently and started closing the gap between their lips, watching as Soobin rolled his eyes closed in anticipation for the line they were about to cross. When their lips finally met, Yeonjun closed his own eyes and enjoyed the sensation of their lips sliding together in a soft and gentle kiss. </p><p>When they separated Yeonjun stroked Soobin's face even more lovingly and hummed in satisfaction. </p><p>And as soon as Soobin let his dimples make a appearance as he smiled, Yeonjun just knew.</p><p>He was smitten with Choi Soobin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>